Payroll
by foreverstartsrightnow
Summary: Something changes between Emma and August after she offers to put him on payroll. Takes place sometime during The Return. Drabble.


**Pairing**: Emma/August

**Rating:** T (language, mostly)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time

**A/N**: This is dedicated to snarkysweetness because one of our back-and-forths on tumblr got a little out of control and ended up prompting it. So I hope it's okay XD

* * *

"I appreciate the offer, Emma, but I really don't need to be paid," August chuckled and leaned back in the chair in front of the sheriff's desk, popping a french fry into his mouth.

"Why not? You helped me with the investigation and acted as crowd control until the paramedics got there when Ruby found Kathryn… you deserve a little compensation for all your effort." Emma paused to take a bite of her sandwich and grinned as she chewed. "Plus you keep bringing me lunch, which… thank you, by the way."

This woman was so headstrong and persistent and he knew talking her down would be extremely difficult. "Ok, how about this: I don't _want_ you to pay me."

"I don't understand! You come with me on at least half of my calls, you give amazing advice, and there's money in the budget for it. You'll be a… freelance consultant or something. It's not a big deal, I promise," she chided and leaned in on her elbows, taking another big bite.

Good God, how many times did he have to say 'no' before she was going to get it? August smirked and scooted his chair forward to lean over the desk on his forearms until his face was less than a foot away, locking his eyes on hers.

"I told you… I don't want you to pay me," he repeated slowly in a low, throaty voice. "I'm just happy to help you in any way I can."

She swallowed hard and froze, clenching the sandwich tightly in her fingers.

August found her lack of immediate reaction astounding; Emma Swan was rarely flustered to begin with, and certainly never had been because of him. Their relationship was always light and playful; his unabashed flirting would procure an eye-roll and then she'd continue talking as if he'd said nothing at all.

And that's what he'd expected from her now: that adorable roll of her eyes and hopefully for her to back down from the offer. But instead, she remained completely silent and it became glaringly obvious that she was inexplicably bewildered by him. Had he finally broken through something with her?

After what seemed like the longest minute of August's life, Emma blinked and sat back, then focused nervously on her food to avoid his gaze. "Fine. I won't put you on the payroll."

"Okay, then," he exhaled and watched her, noticing the flush of her chest and cheeks before realizing his own heart was pounding a mile a minute. Sure, he found her incredibly attractive. And hell, he wouldn't be opposed to a romantic entanglement with the sexy sheriff, but it was definitely secondary on his list of priorities when it came to getting her to believe in the curse. And this reaction, or lack thereof, sent his brain into a tailspin.

He sat back and tried to eat another fry with a need to regain some sense of normalcy, but the combination of a knot growing in his stomach and the sudden parched state of his mouth made it nearly impossible.

They spent the rest of their meal in silence and after the remnants had been disposed of, Emma stood quickly and pulled her jacket on. "I have to go. I promised Henry I'd visit him during recess."

"Yeah, of course… I'll walk you to your car." He jumped up after her, but she stopped and spun around in the doorway, placing a hand on the frame.

"No, August. Thanks. I just… I need to go."

He mirrored her stance; putting his hand on the doorframe almost close enough to touch and searched her face, unsure of what he was looking for. "Alright."

She rocked forward slightly on her toes and August fought the overwhelming urge to close the gap between them with a kiss, but before he had the chance to decide, she took a step backwards with her eyes still fixated on his.

"I'll see to you later," she breathed softly and turned to make a hurried exit from the station.

August remained in the doorway feeling the void left by Emma and ran a hand through his hair, wondering what in the hell just happened.


End file.
